Blood Moon
by StoryTellerTellin
Summary: Based on an unofficial ROBLOX game. In the year 3046, war erupted. The Paladins, or, as they call themselves, "The Church of Holy Light", purged the Planet of Jone of all mages. They also called themselves 'The Hyperian Government'. The purging inflicted fear, and to some sadistic civilians living under the Hyperian rule, happiness. A rebellion was born shortly after the purging.
1. Awakening

Commander Faraday, of the Azkaadian mechanized 343rd offensive battalion felt groggy on a cold day on the planet of Hanes, which was surprisingly close to the planet of Jone. Her reconnaissance mission that took place on the night before wore her out. Their outpost was having a bit of a snowstorm, since the planet of Hanes was known for its freezing weather. She sat up; hands on her lap, and back bent over, beginning to straighten out. The mirror across the room revealed her long hair that reached the middle of her back, and her deep blue eyes that could've been as deep of the ocean. Scof, her subordinate, entered her room, having a clipboard that had a cyan screen, and a steel outlining.

"Good morning, ma'am." Scof said, while penning down on the transparent cyan screen.

Scof was a brunette woman around the height of 5'7; she had a bob haircut, and had a medium build. She wore a pair of white, arctic-patterned fatigues, her top having short sleeves.

After Commander Faraday rubbed her eyes, she had responded, asking, "Morning. What are we going to see today?"

Scof tapped her pen on her chin, her light-blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. "It's around 35 degrees Fahrenheit, no activity as of yet. However, Nexus wants to meet with you about orders coming in place on the 25th of December."

It was December 7th.

"So I see…" Commander Faraday trailed off, the blanket dropping, revealing her black tank top. "I'll speak with him later today."

"Wonderful, Commander. Is there anything I can get you while I'm still here?" Scof hugged her clipboard to her chest, pen-tapping on the back of the screen.

"A cup of coffee and some grub would do great right about now." Faraday had responded.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Scof left the room, closing the steel door behind her.

Commander Faraday looked around the room, the familiar grey walls still standing. Her bedside table having a picture of her family on the planet of Jone, some dried blood splattered on it. She gripped the picture, remembering the events of the purging. She shuddered in fear, bringing the picture back to the table, and she swiveled to the side, standing up. She grabbed her fatigues from the footlocker, slipping into them. Faraday strapped her holster to her right thigh, shoving in an officer's pistol, its bulky shape signifying its powerful punch. While Faraday was putting on her black combat boots, Scof entered in with a metal tray that had a sandwich and a cup of coffee that was steaming.

"Thank you." The Commander thanked Scof, Scof nodding her head turning back around, and then suddenly turning back.

"Oh, Commander, I almost forgot." Scof began.

"What is it?" Faraday questioned.

"Happy Birthday." Scof said, beginning to exit out into the hall.

Faraday was puzzled. How could she forget her own birthday? Regardless, she was feeling old, even though just at the age of 29 now. The Azkaadians recruited all kinds of people, old and young, and she didn't blame them for that. She wanted to pursue a goal more important than her own; to reunite with her family. And there she sat, sitting on the side of the bed, eating her food and drinking her coffee quietly, questioning her existence in the universe.


	2. Nexus

Shortly after eating, Commander Faraday stepped out into the hall, beginning to walk down what looked like a seemingly long tunnel. Her footsteps echoed throughout the halls. There was an eerie silence as she stepped down the hall. Paranoia soon had her in its hold. Her ears perked at points in which she thought she was being followed. Looking back every few moments, she could finally announce herself safe. And it seemed that she had almost re-enacted the events of meeting a certain subordinate named Nexus. Yes, this has happened probably around 10 or 11 times, Faraday lost track. Faraday turned the corner, heading to the right where she was met with a white, human-like mask with a blank expression. Black filled the spaces for the eyes and mouth.

Faraday screamed, moving backwards and falling on her back, "Goddamn it!"

The figure moved forward, in the same arctic-camouflage fatigues, the figure removed its mask. It was Nexus. He had white hair, and a pair of bright red eyes, he had a huge grin. His head had about two strands of hair sticking up. Nexus crouched down to Faraday, exclaiming, "I got you again, didn't I?!"

As Nexus began laughing, Faraday just laid on her back, staring up at him, "God, what the hell?" she said.

"My bad. Here." Nexus let out his hand for grabs. Faraday gripped his hand and was brought up by him.

"This is about the 11th or 12th time you've done this." Faraday told Nexus, rolling her eyes.

"12." Nexus corrected, "Anyways, happy birthday. Couldn't get you a present, but we need to talk in my room."

"Yeah, Scof told me." Faraday acknowledged Nexus.

"She did? Got ahead of me, that little…" Nexus shook his hand, expressing anger. "Eh. Anyways, come along, now."

And so, Nexus began leading the way down the extremely long hallway. Some personnel were on the side of the halls, exchanging some words about activity that Faraday never was acknowledged, or told of. They eventually reached Nexus' room, where Faraday took a seat on a wooden stool, and Nexus sat on the side of his bed. The familiar grey walls making the room seem insignificant.

"So, what's happening?" Faraday asked.

"Well, as you've probably heard, we've being sent to deploy into the planet of Jone on the 25th of December. One of the battalions there was completely wiped out, and has reserve forces covering their spot at this time." Nexus explained.

"So, we've being sent to cover them?" Faraday continued.

"Yes. Considering the surplus of mechs that we've received, we're battle-ready. However, we've being sent on the 25th instead of now due to transport complications."

"Complications?" Faraday asked.

"The dropships that will transport them to their home bases will literally be landing into hell. The Church of Holy Light have recently established anti-aircraft, and their Paladins aren't making ground-based assaults on them any easier." Nexus answered.

"Understood. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Command is suggesting exercises with the new vehicles and weaponry. Better have those skills fresh, they might save your life out there." Faraday said.

"I see. We'll be at the Range more often, then."

"I'll put that order forth for you." Nexus promised.

"Right. Thanks." Faraday stood, beginning to leave the room.

"You have a nice day!" Nexus yelled after her as she left.

"Yeah, you too, I guess." Faraday responded.

And she began to walk down so that she may check in on Deadeye, who is most likely bed-ridden, and too lazy to wake up.


	3. Deadeye

Faraday continued walking down the halls, trying finding Deadeye. A little background information on Deadeye, he doesn't do anything. At least, that's when you go into his room. He's normally a lazy guy, he lacks responsibility, but he's very physically fit, and doesn't go outside often. The only time you see him come out of his room at base, is if he's at a meeting, having lunch, or at the range. Otherwise, he's essentially a sack of potatoes on a bed. Faraday approached his door, forming her right hand into a fist, and knocking it against the door.

"Hello?" Faraday asked.

There was no response.

"Deadeye, don't tell me you're asleep."

No response.

"Deadeye, open this damned door right now, or so help me God, I will bust it down!" Faraday yelled.

Some grumbling noises were emitted from the inside of the room, Deadeye being heard.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it…" Deadeye responded.

Faraday soon heard some slow footsteps gradually becoming louder as Deadeye approached the door.

"What?" Deadeye said, opening the door, rubbing his left eye. He seemed bed-ridden, his brown hair sticking up a bit. He was at least 6'2 at the day and age. He was 27 years old.

"We're going to spend some time at the range soon. At around 1200 hours. You hear me?" Faraday had told Deadeye, whilst beginning to look down at her watch.

It was 10:32.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." Deadeye said, beginning to turn around, slouched over, and walked back and jumped on his bed.

"Real smooth." Faraday said, stretching out the 'smooth' part.

So, Commander Faraday of the 343rd Offensive Battalion began walked back down the halls, which were populated by a few idle Azkaadian soldiers who were conversing about the orders for training and such.

Once Commander Faraday reached her room, she had unlocked the door, pushed it in, and jumped on her bed. She dug until she was under her blanket, and she closed her eyes, beginning to fall asleep into a world of darkness.

Alarm clock, beeping.

11:50AM.

Commander Faraday had arisen from her bed, stretching and yawning. She swiveled to the side, grabbed her coat and walked up to her door, gripping the lock and moving it to the right, unlocking the door. She walked out, and began her stroll down the extremely long hallway again. As she walked, she had a strange feeling that something would occur.

Something's going to happen.

Something.

Will.

Happen.

But as far as Faraday was concerned, it was just another stroll in the hallway that she had always walked in since the day she was assigned commander. She had approached a separate hallway in which The Range was located in. To the left, there it was. Large tundra lay before her very eyes. White covered the lands, which was as far as the naked, human eye can see.

"Commander," An Azkaadian soldier said, walking up to Faraday.

"Speak." Faraday responded.

"It's nice to have you here. Might want to put on that coat of yours—it's not as cold as it is on other days, but you'll still freeze." The Azkaadian soldier suggested.

Faraday plunged her arms into the coat's sleeves, the furry inside offering comfortable warmth. "Thank you." She responded.

Faraday walked past the soldier, and headed over to a range in which she had picked up a large AAR-12, which was a fully-automatic assault rifle with a 30-round magazine. She had slipped on a pair of earplugs, and pulled the charging handle back, and took aim. The participants at the range all began firing. Where there was a sudden sound of an explosion. Faraday yelled for everyone to stop firing. All 45 of the range participants, including Nexus and Deadeye, had stopped firing.

Another distant explosion.

It _wasn't_ from any of the Azkaadians.


End file.
